narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Barbara Kellerman
thumb|300pxBarbara Kellerman is the actress who portrayed the White Witch in the BBC production of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, the Hag in the BBC Prince Caspian in 1989, and the Lady of the Green Kirtle in the BBC's The Silver Chair. Biography Barbara Kellerman (born 30th December, 1949, in Manchester; surname at birth was Kellermann) is an English actress, noted for her film and television roles. She trained at Rose Bruford College. Kellerman's Jewish parents had fled Nazi Germany and settled in Leeds. Her father was an academic physicist, and her mother was a senior teacher of modern foreign languages. Kellerman has a younger brother and sister. On the radio, she portrayed Modesty Blaise in a 1978 BBC World Service adaptation of the novel Last Day in Limbo. She also made a 20-minute drama for 'With Light Productions' in 2007 for director Anita Parry, entitled The Lights of Santa Cruz. Personal life She is the former wife of Robin Scobey (1975-?), and is romantically linked to actor Christian Rodska. Filmography * The Lights of Santa Cruz (2007, short film) as Beth * Monsignor Renard (3 episodes, 2000) as Mme Dufosse * The Bill (1 episode, 1998) * The Chronicles of Narnia (1988–90) as The White Witch, Narnian Hag and the Lady of the Green Kirtle * Lytton's Diary (5 episodes, 1986) as Helena * My Brother Jonathan (1985) (TV) as Rachel Hammond * Morte d'Arthur (1984) (TV) as Queen Guinevere * Storyboard (1 episode, 1983) * The Mad Death (1983) as Anne Maitland * Number 10 (1 episode, 1983) as Frances Stevenson * Living Apart Together (1982) as Amy * Hammer House of Horror (1 episode, 1980) as Laurie Morton * The Sea Wolves (1980) as Mrs. Cromwell * Lady Killers (1 episode, 1980) as Madame Marie Fahmy * BBC2 Playhouse (1 episode, 1980) * The Monster Club (1980) as Angela * The Professionals (1 episode, 1979) as Sylvie * Quatermass (2 episodes, 1979) as Clare Kapp * S.O.S. Titanic (1979) (TV) as Passenger * Crown Court (1 episode, 1979) as Miranda Buckingham * BBC Television Shakespeare - The Famous History of the Life of King Henry the Eight (1979) (TV), as Anne Boleyn * The Quatermass Conclusion (1979) as Clare Kapp * 1990 (8 episodes, 1977) as Delly Lomas * Satan's Slave (1976) as Frances * The Crezz (1 episode, 1976) as Alexandra Tuke * Victorian Scandals (1 episode, 1976) as Jane Brookfield * BBC Play of the Month (1 episode, 1976) as Jacqueline Maingot * The Glittering Prizes (4 episodes, 1976) as Barbara Morris * A Pitcher of Snakes (1976) (TV) * Space: 1999 (1 episode, 1975) as Dr. Monique Bouchere * General Hospital (unknown episodes, 1974) as Nurse Laura Hardy * Marked Personal (2 episodes, 1974) as Jane Wright * John Halifax, Gentleman (1974) as Louise * Wessex Tales (1 episode,1973) as Nanny * On the House (1 episode, 1971) as Maureen * How We Used to Live (1 episode, 1969) as Girl Barbara Kellerman also appeared on the morning edition of BBC News on 11th November 1988 with actress Sophie Wilcox, just before The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe went on air. This clip is shown on the BBC The Chronicles of Narnia DVD boxed set on bonus disc. Trivia and Links * Barbara Kellerman has one blue and one brown eye. * http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0445808/ de:Barbara Kellerman Category:Actors